


But I Smell Like Coffee

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, short and sweeeeeeeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has been pretty keen to go and do a supply when the shop is out of cream and sugar. Aiden wonders if it has anything to do with that stock boy who keeps staring at his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Smell Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For Amanda because she requested it. And for the Dethan fandom, because there is not nearly enough fic for us to gush over

“Aiden we’re out of creamer,” Ethan called as he dug through the storage closet in the back of the shop. “And napkins, and sugar...”

 

“If you tell me we’re out of coffee too, I’m burning the shop down,” Aiden glowered. Ethan shook his head as he came back to the front where his twin was stacking pastries in the glass cabinet. “Kali forgot to make an order?”

 

“Kali _always_ forgets to make the order,” Ethan laughed. “I’ll call the supply company and run to the store for today.” He fixed his hair in the glass reflection. 

 

“Oh will you? Will you really?” Aiden sassed. “I don’t want to put you out...” Ethan rolled his eyes at him. “Hey, this time, along with the sugar, maybe you should get his number!” Ethan responded by throwing his apron at his brother as he headed out the door. 

 

The Mini-Mart across the street from the cafe was small, but they were used to supplying Moon Rise Coffee when they ran low. Ethan _always_ went to pick up what they needed. Always. Just in case there was a slim chance that...

 

“Ethan!” Ethan spun around to see a taller guy, with light brown skin and dimples that made Ethan want to melt, waving at him from stocking a shelf of cereal. 

 

“Danny! Hey,” Ethan walked over to him. 

 

“Your co-worker forget another order?” Danny asked with a laugh. Ethan shrugged. “I’m starting to think your just making up that excuse to come and visit me,” Ethan did his best not to blush. 

 

“Well it’s definitely a perk,” Ethan said. They have been doing this flirty dance around each other for MONTHS, ever since Ethan’s first emergency sugar and creamer run. 

 

“I’ve got a box of supplies for you in the back,” Danny said. “It’s all priced up too, give me two seconds.” He put down the box of cereal he hadn’t labeled yet and ran to the back, Ethan went to wait at the cash register. Across the street, Ethan could see people filing in slowly to the coffee shop. Aiden was going to kill him, he hated dealing with the customers, he just wanted to make the coffee, let Ethan do the small talk and the smiling and the chatting. 

 

Ethan shrugged. Aiden could handle it, developing people skills would be good for him. 

 

“Got it,” Danny came out with a cardboard box full of coffee supplies. He put the box on the register and ran the receipt, Ethan swiped his card. While the computer buzzed, Danny hummed like he wasn’t sure of something. 

 

“What is it?” Ethan asked. 

 

“Sorry Ethan, I can’t give you this box of supplies,” Danny frowned. Ethan was confused. Did the card decline? Did he put in the wrong pin? “I mean, maybe I could be persuaded to hand it over...if you agreed to have dinner with me tonight,” Ethan then noticed that the card had actually been approved, as the little swiper said, and he looked up at Danny, seeing him smirking, only one dimple showing. 

 

“Dinner?” Ethan asked, thinking. Aiden was supposed to cook tonight, which mean most likely burnt chili, or burnt mac and cheese, or burnt microwave dinners... Wait was Danny asking him out? “Like...dinner, dinner?” Good going Ethan, way to drop your IQ to a negative four. 

 

“Yeah, like a date dinner,” Danny said, so confident and smiling and good god Ethan loved everything about that smile.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he said. “What time do you get off?” That was a stupid question. Danny got off work at four every day except Tuesday, which was his day off, and at four everyday, Danny went to the coffee shop and got a zebra hot chocolate with chocolate whipped cream. “I’m off at 5:30,” he said. 

 

“I can meet you there after your shift?” Danny offered. Ethan nodded. “Awesome, here,” he handed over the box. “I’ll see you later Ethan,” Danny waved. 

 

“See you later Danny,” Ethan said. It took every ounce of self control he had to not run and skip his way to the shop. He did end up dropping the box of supplies on Aiden’s lap, kissing the top of his head, and giving the next ten customers their coffee for free. 

**

**

 

Late afternoon was slow for the coffee shop. This is when Ethan and Aiden usually cleaned up, mopped, wiped down the cabinets, things like that. Aiden was washing a window, spraying way too much Windex, but Ethan was of no use. He was just humming, twirling a stir straw in the cup of tea he made three hours ago. Aiden rolled his eyes. Ethan was too far up in the clouds to be of any use. He already screwed up three people’s coffee orders today and Aiden had to approve the supply list because his brother accidentally ordered bright pink to-go cups and Aiden drew the line at bright pink to-go cups. 

 

“You’re pathetic,” Aiden said as he came back from the window. “Seriously pathetic.”

 

“Just because I’m more romantic than your random one night fucks doesn’t make me pathetic, Aiden,” Ethan stuck his tongue out at his brother. “Oh speaking of, some girl thought I was you today while you were on break...”

 

“Did I like her?” Aiden asked, lounging on the sofa chair by the window. 

 

“She slapped me,” Ethan deadpanned. Aiden threw his head back and laughed. “I demand a new face,” he grumbled. Just then, the little bell over the door dinged and Ethan looked at his watch, grinning before sitting up and seeing Danny walk in, “Hey!” 

 

“Hey Ethan,” Danny said, sliding up to the counter. He looked over his shoulder at Aiden. “Hi Aiden.” Aiden lifted a hand in hello, but Ethan was pretty damn sure he was abut three seconds from having a nap. 

 

“I’ll make your drink, one sec,” Ethan moved to the glistening machine. He had spent an hour cleaning one nozzle, daydreaming about his dinner plans with Danny that night. Aiden had to pour ice cubes down his shirt to snap him out of it. 

 

He steamed milk and pulled out the white and dark cocoa mixes, adding them to the milk and pouring them into a “for here” glass. He added chocolate whipped cream and slid it to Danny, smiling at him. Danny moved to pay and Ethan waved his hand. “On the house.”

 

“Well then,” Danny said, sliding his wallet back in his pocket. “I should have asked you out sooner if it meant free drinks,” he teased. Behind him, Aiden was miming gagging and Ethan threw a handful of to-go lids at his brother. 

 

Danny was quick to drink his hot cocoa. “Sorry for the rush,” he said when the glass was empty. “I have a date tonight, gotta get ready.”

 

“I’m gonna smell like coffee, since you’re picking me up here,” Ethan frowned slightly. Danny chuckled and leaned forward, his mouth right next to Ethan’s ear. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s hot,” he kissed his cheek, winked and left, the little ding barely registering with Ethan as he practically melted into a pile of goo. 

 

It took him a minute to come back to his senses and he was suddenly filled with determination. “Aiden I’m going on break,” he said hopping over the counter. 

 

“Yeah whatever I’ll man the shop and all the people,” Aided said dryly, draping his arm back over his eyes and trying to get some sleep. Ethan hurried out of the shop and saw Danny kneeling by the alleyway that led to the back kitchen, tying his shoe. 

 

“Danny?” Ethan called out. Danny stood and turned around. 

 

“Hey did I forget someth--whoa!” Ethan made long quick strides toward Danny until he was within arms’ distance. Then he grabbed the front of Danny’s jacket, pulled him into the alley, and kissed him hard, backing him up against the wall. 

 

Danny made a pleased moan as he kissed Ethan back, hands wrapping around Ethan’s middle and pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together. Ethan’s hands slid up Danny’s shoulders and into his hair, tugging slightly and grinning when Danny made a small moan. 

 

“I have wanted to kiss you...” Ethan started breathlessly pulling back to press open mouthed kisses up Danny’s neck. 

 

“For months,” Danny’s voice cracked as he turned his head to give Ethan room. There was a loud clearing of someone’s throat and the two of them jumped away from each other. 

 

“Kali!” Ethan said, his voice cracking. 

 

“Ethan,” she grinned like a cat that caught the canary. “You must be Danny.” Danny nodded. “I came in early, why don’t you take your new boyfriend somewhere less likely to get you fired if Duke catches you?” Ethan blushed. 

 

“Thanks Kali,” Ethan was still blushing, even as Danny’s hand took his.

 

“We’ll just do that now,” Danny said, stepping closer to Ethan. Kali winked and then made her way to the shop, whistling. 

 

“Oh we will will we?” Ethan grinned, turning to face Danny, finding him very close to him.

 

“Mhm, my apartment is two blocks away,” Danny kissed him quick. “Why don’t I make you dinner there?”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Ethan said, lacing their fingers together, following Danny’s lead and heading up the road. 

 

They’ll get to the dinner...eventually. 


End file.
